Steady as a rock
by MissSparrow101
Summary: Sequel to I'll be your barricade. The story picks up exactly where I'll be your barricade ended. Will the feelings between Bane and Jane blossom into real love? How much problems do they need to face before they understand the only person they can truly trust, is right by their side? Read to find out! Bane/OC
1. Prologue

**And here we are again! Jane and Bane in the sequel to 'I'll be your barricade', 'Steady as a rock'**

**In the first story Jane and Bane met, and they learnt about each other and their feelings about one another. In this one we will see if their relations ship will and can last. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Watching the landscape from my window, I sighed deeply. Bane, who was sitting next to me, sensed my distress immediately en covered my hand with his. I gave him a small smile and tried to relax myself again. I really didn't liked to fly.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering me. The month Bane and I had spent together on that beautiful island had been a dream. A real, beautiful dream.

We had become one, in more ways than one. But I still had some secrets for myself. And I really wanted to keep Bane in the dark. Especially since he had been so gentle, and caring with me.

It was one of the things that bound us together. Sex. He had deflowered me 2 weeks ago, and since then we've had sex 2 times after in the last week of our time in paradise. But I still was not very relaxed when it came to him and his large member. It hurt still, and I tried to keep him at distance as much as I could, without hurting his feelings.

I sighed again, I hoped things would work out some more in the future. My body had a whole lot of adjusting to do.

"Are you alright my dear?", I heard his deep voice ask me. I turned my head and smiled once more at him.

"I'm fine, just nervous is all", I answered, leaning towards him so I could watch his eyes clearly.

"For our landing, or Gotham?", he asked me. My eyes grew a little wider. He always seemed to be able to read my mind like an open book.

"Both".

**So this is the prologue to the second story of Bane and Jane. I really hope you guys still are interested and patient with me, for I have not have as much time to write, but still I will try to as often as possible. I also hope you guys will help me with ideas so this story will be just as successful as the first one!**

**(Still doubting the title. Anyone a more fitting phrase for our love birds?)**

**Thanks for staying with this story, and me.**

**Tessa**


	2. Chapter 1 Building a home

**Firstly I really want to thank you guys for your continued support. I now really know why I am writing this story. Not only for myself, but also for you if you are enjoying this.**

**Sorry for the short prologue, but it was necessary! I hope you guys will like the way this story will go. Oh and idea's and fantasies are always welcome of course ;) They keep me inspired!**

**Also the prologue was in the first person, but from now on I will continue writing from the third person, just like I did in I'll be your barricade. It just felt better in the prologue!**

**I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. Building a home.**

Soft tickling noises woke her up. She slowly blinked once and then she watched her car window being drenched with heavy rain. She blinked once more and turned her head to see Bane sitting beside her, behind the steering wheel.

"Good afternoon my dear, have you slept well?", he asked her. His voice was soft, but deep. She reckoned he had to be tired too, but if he was, he didn't show it.

His question made her think back. The last time she had been talking to him, she had been on a jet. Flying. She must have fallen asleep during the flight.

"I have. Did I fell asleep while we were flying?", she asked him, moving in her seat so she was sitting upright, sideways facing him.

Bane chuckled softly.

"Yes, angel. We have been driving for the past four hours. Just a few minutes before we will arrive."

Jane turned her head to her window and looked outside. She had no clue where they were going.

"And where are we going?", she asked him softly, not wanting to annoy him with her curiosity. She just couldn't help herself. She had to know.

Bane watched beside him and say the young woman watch him in expectation.

"Home"

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

Bane had not want to tell her were exactly they were. She had a clue it was close to Gotham, but he wouldn't spill a word. She thought he maybe wasn't trusting her as much as he had told her. Was he still worrying she would run away?

She sighed and watched as Bane pulled the car up by a very nice and big house. It was in a wealthy neighbourhood, Jane could tell. The neighbours had to be at least fifteen minutes away, so they would have all the privacy they needed. Jane understood why Bane had picked this house.

"It's huge", She mumbled while stepping out of the car. Bane smiled at her amazed features. He wanted her to have the best, and he felt like he had quite succeeded.

"So you and I have all the space we need. We will be here for quite some time, my love", Bane told her before grabbing their belongings from the car. Jane took her small bag from her car seat and then walked closer to the house.

It really was huge, and very beautiful. The house was light grey, big white windows giving her enough space to peek inside. It was already fully furnished, and Jane wondered if that was Bane's doing.

"Are you coming angel?", she heard him call from next to her. She had been wondering off to the backside of the house.

She quickly turned and followed him to the front door, watching him pull a key from his jack pocket and open the door.

"I had Barsad furnish it before we arrived, I hope it's to your liking", he said to her before he stepped aside and let her walk in first.

Jane had thought the house was beautiful from the outside. But the inside was really amazing! Everything was in cream colour and it made the house look even larger.

"It's beautiful Bane, really", she said while she watched him stare at her in amusement.

"Well then follow me on this quick tour", he told her placing their belongings on the floor and leaving the room.

Jane did follow and walked into a white kitchen, bigger then she had ever seen anywhere.

"The kitchen, of course." Bane smiled while watching her look around, she really liked the place .

There was a dining table in the kitchen, but there was also a dining room attached to the kitchen. Bane then led them to a cosy living room, with a fire place. Jane instantly loved that. She was always feeling cold.

There was also a room downstairs that was filled with Bane's fitness tools, and a small room with a desk in it. A little bathroom was attached to the hallway. Upstairs was even more surprising.

The house had 5 sleeping rooms, just one filled with furniture. It was the largest bedroom, a large, super-sized bed filling the middle of it completely. The room was decorated with shades of red and white , everything beautifully shaped.

"And we have our own bathroom, of course", Bane told her, the amusement very clear in his deep voice.

"Why don't you already take a shower, and I'll go get our stuff up here, hmm?", he told her, pulling her close to his immense body. His hands wondered down her back, resting on her hips. Jane leaned into him, liking his warmth and his scent. It made her feel safe and home.

"Okay", she answered him, their eyes locked for a moment before he released her and turned. Jane walked through the bedroom, anxious to watch from the window.

Outside it was pouring cats and dogs, almost making it seem to snow. She longingly thought about Christmas and everything that came with it. It brought her happiness, but also sorrow, as she would be spending this Christmas without her family.

She pushed her thoughts aside and walked into the bathroom, her mouth falling open at the space of it. It was large, and that was an understatement. There was a nicely shaped tub, big enough to fit six people, easily. And then there was a nice and spacious shower. A toilet and wash table made it complete.

"Wow", she muttered, before taking a towel and started her shower. She peeled her clothes off and stepped into the shower. The farm water felt so nice on her skin and the holiday feelings from just a minute ago made her mood even better.

_"Santa Baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santa baby,  
A 54 convertible too  
Light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

It echoed nicely in the shower. Jane stopped singing to soap herself in before she continued, a little louder than before.

_"Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the Fella's that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check out my Christmas list_

Santa Baby,  
I want a yacht and really that's not  
A lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

A soft noise and two arms snaking around her from behind made her stop singing immediately. She tried to turn but found she had been trapped in his arms and Bane's warm body was pressed up against hers firmly.

"That sounded just lovely my dear, who exactly are you trying to convince?", he asked her before she felt him nibble at her ear.

He had taken his mask off, she noticed then.

"Nobody", she said, feeling how he turned her in his grasp at her answer. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Really now, angel?"

She smiled and nodded with mischief in her eyes. Bane smiled back.

He bowed his head to hers, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was filled with nothing more than need, and lust. But being gentle like he always was, he ended the kiss just before Jane lost herself completely in it.

His hands were moving lower on her body, telling her what he had in mind for the night, without any words.

Jane leaned into him and let him kiss her neck while his hand were exploring her back and stomach.

"How are you feeling", he asked her while he kissed her neck tenderly.

Jane closed her eyes at the feeling of having him so close, so intense, but feeling no pain at all.

"Good, nothing is wrong with me", she answered him distracted, while she placed a small kiss on his chest. He stopped kissing her neck and locked eyes with her.

"That's not what I meant. Are you still sore?", he asked her then.

Jane swallowed and her feelings of lust were disappearing into thin air. She didn't liked the fact he knew about her discomfort. Like there was something wrong with her body.

"Hmm?", he pressed.

Jane looked away from his eyes and fixed her gaze on the shower door.

"I'm fine", she said softly, still avoiding his gaze.

Bane pulled her against him and let his finger explore her body, lower and lower. When he reached her most private area, he felt a shiver run through her body.

He ignored it and started teasing her clit, feeling how she started to tremble against him.

"You need to relax more, my angel. I will not hurt you. Relax", he whispered into her ear before he slowly inserted one finger inside her. Jane didn't knew what he was talking about. This didn't hurt, it felt wonderful.

"Exactly like that", she heard him say in is deep voice. Her legs were growing weak, and her knees felt like giving out from under her any second now. But his strong arm around her waist kept her from falling, as she came from her high, moaning against him.

"Now my angel", he said as he took her in his arms and on to the wash table. He opened her legs so he could stand in between them and then slowly pushed inside of her.

To him it was heaven. And in Jane's momentarily dreamy state, she felt nothing but a stretching feeling. But when Bane started to pick up his pace, she felt how she was being stretched to her limits.

She heard him moan and felt how he kept his steady pace, pushing in and retracting from her body.

But just when she started to, again, overthink the whole situation, still deciding if it was hurting or just uncomfortable, Bane acted. She felt his skilled fingers on her clit again, awakening a feeling inside of her.

A soft moan escaped her lips, earning a low growl from her partner.

Totally unexpected, she even shattered before he did. She felt how he did right after her, filling her with his seed.

He was breathing heavily, like herself.

"That felt… Felt much better", Jane sighed, leaning on him for support. Bane chuckled and pulled her in his arms.

He walked back into the shower, and washed her delicate body, before his own.

"You were singing a Christmas song, before I entered", Bane stated, pulling her close. Jane nodded, not really knowing where he wanted this conversation to go.

"I have never celebrated any holiday, so you'll have to tell me exactly what you want. And expect", he told her, while tracing a pattern of kisses along her jaw.

Jane closed her eyes and thought.

"A tree would be nice", he softly replied, her mind a little distracted by his kisses and his hands on her chest.

"And?", he asked, his voice had a teasing undertone.

"Well, Uhm, we do have a fire place so, we could just make it cosy right there." She said turning in his arms and kissing him on his lips.

"Some hot chocolate and whipped cream", she continued, while kissing his jaw and then moving lower. Bane closed his eyes at the feeling, but then pulled her up against him.

"And what about your family?"

His question took her totally off guard.

**Okaaaay, here's the official first chapter of 'Steady as a rock! Please do tell me what you think and let me know how you want/think Jane will answer and Bane will react. Every idea will motivate me more!**

**I love you guys for supporting me like you did! Your pm's and reviews really made my days!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Tessa.**


End file.
